


Our Park, at Least in Memory

by marmalade (wenxuan)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenxuan/pseuds/marmalade
Summary: In a series of visits to their local park, Hyunjin finds himself falling in love with Jeongin all over again.Nothing more could be said or done.





	Our Park, at Least in Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by their park vlive, which was super cute and made my heart nearly leap out from my chest.

_ “Hey, Jeongin, do you think we’ll make it?”  _

 

_ Hyunjin muttered as he swung absently-mindedly beside his boyfriend. Their survival show had ended and they were set to debut, it was a dream come true, right? _

 

_ “What happened to your confidence in us being number one?”  _

 

_ The younger couldn’t conceal his laughter, his braced smile peaked from between his lips. As he saw this, Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile as well, his boyfriend always had this effect on him. It was one thing he loved about him. No matter how short of a time they knew each other, during their trainee period they fell hard. _

 

_ Both of them had stopped swinging, the chains that help up the seats clattered against one other. Even with the silence that had fallen upon them, they basked in each other’s presence. They didn’t need words. _

 

_ Hyunjin rose first and extended his hand for Jeongin to take. He took it and interlaced their fingers as well, his grin was so bright. He refused to let go after he got on his own feet. In reality Jeongin just wanted to hold hands, but he made up an excuse anyway. It was somethings dumb, along the lines of ‘his hands were cold’ or anything in the like. They were just glad that no one payed them any mind. They felt as if they were in their own world, isolated from the harsh world they dwelled in. With this in mind, Hyunjin squeezed Jeongin’s hand tighter, he couldn’t bare the thoughts that crosses his mind. _

 

_ At that action, he let out a small ‘huh’ sound and looked towards his boyfriend. With his other hand he covered their already held hands to reciprocate the gesture. It was a form of reassurance for Hyunjin, a wordless promise that everything would be alright. The longer they exchanged glances, the faster time passed by. The light of the sun had disappeared, clouds had hidden it, and quite gloomy ones at that. _

 

_ “Do you think we should go back?” _

 

_ Jeongin was the one to ask a question this time, he shivered slightly from the sudden coldness of the air. Hyunjin immediately took notice of this and pull him into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Jeongin, one of his hands rested on the younger’s lower back while the other went to ruffle his hair. _

 

_ “Let’s stay a little longer.” _

 

_ He didn’t need to say much more for Jeongin to lean into his touch. Luckily in the light of the night it was difficult for anyone to spot them. They wouldn’t have to fret over any possible scandals.  _

 

_ Though it would seem that they should’ve left earlier, as Hyunjin felt a drop of rain fall on his hand. And right on cue, his phone began to ring. The ringtone he recognised as their leader’s. He reluctantly let go of his boyfriend, still with an arm around him, he answered the call. _

 

_ “Are you guys coming back yet? It’s starting to rain...” They could clearly hear the panic in Chan’s voice. _

 

_ “We’re on our way right now, don’t worry,” He wasn’t sure why he added the last part, he knew it wouldn’t cease their leader’s worry a single bit. With a word of confirmation, he hung up and pocketed his phone. Right away he signaled for them to get a move on, but there was a slight tug on his shirt. _

 

_ “Wait, we won’t get a chance to do this at home…” _

_ Hyunjin was bewildered at first before he caught Jeongin staring at his lips. So, he took matters into his own hands and leaned in to capture his boyfriend’s lips with his own. The kiss was chaste, just the mere touch of lips and nothing more, but it meant everything to them. _

 

_ For that was it, their first and their last. _

 

—

 

On a rainy night similar to the one they shared their first kiss, they had a heated argument.

 

Jeongin wanted so badly to stop keeping a secret, he wanted to come out to the rest of the members. However, Hyunjin insisted on their relationship remainging a secret between them. He said it was for their own safety, but perhaps he was just frightened by the thought of his friends rejecting him.

 

Either way, Jeongin ran out of the dorms before Hyunjin could say anything else. Too caught up in his own frustration, he slammed the door shut and retreated back to his own bed. In the midst of his anger he fell asleep, only to be woken up by Chan frantically shaking him.

 

“Jeongin’s been gone for hours, no one knows where he went… it’s raining really hard, too..” 

 

Those words snapped him out from his post-sleep trance, he practically jumped from his bed to his feet, quickly throwing on a jacket and rushing past Chan, then running out the front door. If Jeongin would run off somewhere it would without a doubt be the park, he was probably waiting for him on the swings like usual. And when he got there they’d talk things out, maybe even cuddle later. He rethought it over and he wouldn’t mind telling the members, he was sure that news would make Jeongin happy.m, if he could find him that us.

 

He finally got to the park, utilising his phone as a flashlight, but the park was empty. Hyunjin searched every part of the park, under tables as well, nothing proving to be successful. Yet he didn’t want to throw in the towel just yet, he looked across the street as well, stopping when he noticed a figure lying on the ground. As he got closer to inspect, he realised it was Jeongin and picked up his pace, sprinting. Almost instantly he picked him up and cradled him in his arms. 

 

There was blood. His legs didn’t look right. 

 

Hyunjin dialed the emergency number right away, his hand shaking as he held the phone up to his ear. They assured him that they would arrive shortly, for now he tried to support Jeongin to the best of his abilities. Soon enough the ambulance arrived and took both of them to the hospital. Hyunjin then began phoning the rest of their members to come after Jeongin was checked in, making sure to tell them his room number. They all came rushing in to see if he was alright.

 

Their comeback was so soon, but now they just couldn’t go through with it. With articles being written by Dispatch and many others, the news that Jeongin was out of commission spread. Though such information was leaked, they were thankful that no one knew the full truth.

 

—

 

Time and time again, Hyunjin would go to the same park and think about what could’ve been. He would constantly find himself brooding whenever a member so much as mentioned his boyfriend’s name. He didn’t dare call Jeongin his ex-boyfriend, for he would probably hold onto that connection for the rest of his life. Nine or none really hit him, it felt like he was nothing without Jeongin.

 

Sometimes he just wishes he had said those words. Maybe their wordless love wasn’t all that perfect.

Maybe they were both waiting for someone to say it.

 

Well it was impossible now, Jeongin was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me for this:
> 
> Twitter: 320x208


End file.
